PruCanInvisible Healer
by nicci-chan
Summary: just a cute lil prucan fic i did


Mathew threw his briefcase on the floor and burst into tears. Once again he went unnoticed at the world meeting. But what made it worse was the fact Alfred,his own brother, ignored him. Kumajiro crawled up to him and asked " Who are you?" Mathew just glared at his bear. He didn't want to deal with this now. A walk! Getting up and grabbing his jacket, he headed out side. The cool Autumn air was refreshing.

Letting his mind drift, he walked until he came across a bar. As he came closer he can hear men chanting " CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Followed by loud cheers. Taking a deep breath, he stepped in the door. Finding comfort in a small empty booth, he sat and ordered some food and a beer. Drinking wasn't really his thing but seeing how it relaxed him a bit, he decided he should.

Across the bar, where the chants and cheers from earlier came form, Gilbert sat in the middle of it all. Being praised and worshiped. He had just chugged three 24 oz bottles of beer in less then fifteen seconds. A new record.

Moments later after the crowed depleted, Gilbert noticed the young blond sitting alone in the small booth. The young nation was on his fifth beer, when Gilbert decided to mosey on over. Stumbling over a chair in the mean time.

"Yo,Mathew!" Mathew looked up from his drink to see the albino Prussian standing and swaying in front of his table. 'Now what was his name? Gilbo? Non, ah Gilbert!' Staring at the other trying to focus, Mathew managed a smile. He scooted over and motioned for him to sit. Down Gilbert went with a plop. " Vhat brings you here?" He asked slurring the last word a bit.

Mathew just shrugged and went back to his beer. Gilbert studied him for a bit. He was slender but with a sturdy build. Violet eyes concentrated hard on the beer bottle, his hair slightly passed his chin. Lips pressed into a pout that was too adorable. This made the Prussian smirk.

"You Vant more?" he asked. Mathew shook his head. Standing up to leave, he smiled and said "Walk with me." Gilbert nodded,got up,fell once, and left with the Canadian. Stopping to pay on their way out. The two walked through the streets of Germany, stumbling every so often. Gilbert listened as Mathew complained about how people often forgot him or thought he was his brother. People on the street would stop and stare only to shake their heads and return walking. Gilbert mostly nodded and agreed with the young Canadian.

With the world spinning Mathew began to feel sick. It was a good thing that they happened to be near Gilbert's house. As soon as the door was opened, he rushed to the bath room. Heaving his guts into the porcelain bowl. Gilbert just stood and watched. " Ve~ Gil why is Mathew throwing up?" Came a Italian voice from behind the Prussian. "He's Drunk"

Ludwig,who had followed Feliciano, was raising an eyebrow. "Bruder," Ludwig began. "Don"t vorry West, I jessst found him at the b *hic* bar." Gilbert explained. It was left at that. Ludwig pushed Feliciano out to the living room, leaving them alone. Mathew groaned and heaved some more. Gilbert walked over and held his hair back. Even when he's throwing up, he was still cute.

When he was able to stand, Gilbert took Mathew to his basement bedroom. Tripping over clothes that were thrown all over the floor. 'I should clean some time.' Shaking his head he put the Canadian in his bed. As soon as the blankets covered him Mathew was out like a light. Gilbert proceeded to his bathroom and hopped in the shower, hoping to sober him up.

Letting the water run over him, he thought about what hes was going to to with the other in his bed. Seeing as he told Ludwig not to worry, it wasn't going to be much. 'I'll just sleep that, no trouble there.' After his shower, he walked into the room with his towel wrapped around his waist.

Throwing on a pair of boxers, followed by pants and a tank-top,he shrugged off all his thoughts. On his way to his bed, he stole another look at the sleeping nation. How peaceful and innocent he looked. Gilbert walked up to him and removed his glasses and set them on the table next to his bed. Then proceeded to the other side, climbed in and soon was asleep as well.

Mathew was awoken the next day, to pounding on the door of Gilbert's basement room. "Gilbo, if you have so much as laid a hand on my Mathieu, I swear to God I'll kill you!" Francois' voice came from the other side. Mathew looked around to find he was in bed with the Prussian, who was cursing the Frenchman under his breath.

More bangs on the door, Mathew was about to get up when Gilbert did. He picked up a dirty sock and marched up the stairs. When he got to the door, he unlocked it, opened then shoved the sock in Francois' mouth. "Stuff a sock in it Frany! Ve ahre trying to sleep and Mattie is fine." Gilbert shouted at his friend then turned to retreat back to his bed, locking the door once more.

"M-maybe I-I should leave." Mathew stuttered. Gilbert just shook his head. Knowing Francois like he did, he wouldn't bother the two until they went up stairs. 'F*ck! How much did I drink last night?' Gilbert looked as if his head were going to explode. Mathew just sat and stared. What was he going to do? Papa was sure to lecture him if he did leave and who knows what Gilbert would do if he stayed. He decided to stay, seeing how nothing happened last night he had nothing to worry about now.

Gilbert sighed. Knowing that Francois will have his head if he did anything to got up to look for some just sat there and watched. Studying the albino for a bit. Slender, yet firmly built. Sliver hair a mess as always. And those ruby eyes that seemed to almost glow. Gilbert wasn't half bad looking,hot even. Mathew began to blush.

"Oi,Mattie you ok?" Gilbert asked when he noticed that the other was almost as red as his eyes. Mathew just nodded. He couldn't think of a good excuse any how. he just watched the other as he cleaned his room. Chuckling at the faces he made when deciding if an article of clothing was clean or dirty.

"So um,"Mathew began when Gil had finished picking up. The Prussian looked at him. "Ja?" "Well, I erm...Thanks for letting me stay here last night" He finally choked out. Felling his blush return Mathew quickly looked at the chuckled and sat next to the Canadian. "You're velcome,Mattie" he smirked."But tell me something, vhy vhere you drinking?" Matt looked away again, trying to find the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Day

"Vous had better not 'ave done any thing to moi Matthieu,vous hear?" Francois shouted at Gil moments after the two had finally emerged from Gil's room. Gil just shrugged and went into the kitchen to look for food. Mathew just sat in a chair in the dining area. He fiddled with his hair for a while,knowing he was next. Or so he thought.

Francois sighed and looked at the blushing Canadian. He walked over to him. "Mattieu,did he?" was all he asked. Mathew shook his head. Francois sighed once more. Getting up he patted the younger Nation. "Ok vous are both off the hook. Not that i mind vous 'anging around Mattieu,but doing things to him while he's drunk is out of thee question." Gil just looked at his friend. 'Did he give me permission to hang with Matt? Was that something i really needed?'

Francois hugged Mathew and said his farewells, then left. Ludwig and Feliciano had left earlier, so it was just the two of them. Gil still searched the kitchen for food. Mathew got up to help out. "I-i can make some pancakes i-if you'd like." he said barely above a whisper. "Ja that vould be awesome like me" Mathew smiled and went straight to work. Gil gathered plats,forks,cups and some orange juice and began to set the table. When the food was done and set on the table, an awkward silence fall on the two. Mathew averted his eyes from the other, trying to think of a way to start a conversation. Not realizing that he was pouring half the bottle of syrup on his pancakes. "Oi Mattie, vant some pancakes to go with your syrup?" Gilbert teased. Mathew noticed what he was doing and immediately set the bottle down. "Sorry" he said face in full flush.

Gilbert chuckled. 'He is too cute.' More awkward silence. The two finished and cleared the table. Both then proceeded to wash the dishes. Every time they brushed upon each other,Mathew would turn another shade of red. This made Gil smirk. "Hey Mattie" "Y-yeah Gilbert?" In one swift motion Gil grabbed Mathew and kissed him. Shocked and a bit confused,Mathew stared wide eyed for a bit. When Gil noticed, he licked Mathews bottom lip. Finally Mathew figured out what to do and kissed back.

When they broke apart, Mathew was ten shades darker. "First kiss?" Gil asked. Mathew nodded then turned his attention to the floor. Gil brought his face back up. Violet eyes meeting Ruby. Gazing for what seemed like hours, Mathew decided to speak. "Erm...I-I l-..." he was cut off. Gil brought them in for another heated kiss. His hands traveled to Mathew's waist and Mathew's went around Gil's neck.

Gil wanted more, but knew if he did Francois would kill him. Mathew broke the kiss for air. The two panted,catching their breath. Gawd if this kept up,Gil would go farther. Maybe that's what Mathew wanted? He searched the Canadians eyes for answers. All he found was innocence. No he couldn't,not yet. But he needed to know if Mathew would consent.

Mathew gazed into the Prussians eyes. They were filled with Love and Lust at the same time. He wanted more but couldn't speak. Pulling in for another kiss, he hoped that the other would catch on. Mathew led the kiss and trailed his hands down Gil's body. Gil smirked. He did want more. Breaking the kiss, Gil swooped Mathew up and headed back too his room.

~~~~~~some time later

Mathew was resting on Gil's chest. Tracing the muscles. "Be Mine, Mattie?" Smiling,Mathew kissed Gil as his response.


End file.
